


Dragon Ball Reader Oneshots

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: From my Deviantart
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Trunks Briefs/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Another Saiyan (Trunks)

_A loud crash echoed through the night, as some sort of pod landed in a wooded area, creating a large crater upon impact. Suddenly, a high pitched wail pierced the night._

~seven years later~

A young girl, with (h/c) hair that fell to her calves in spikes, ran through the forest chasing something. She suddenly lunged at a large bear, wrapping her brown tail around its neck and strangling in to death. When the creature stopped struggling, she began dragging it back to a cave where she stripped it of fur, skin, and bones. She then took the organs out and cooked the meat. That was her dinner for the night. When she was finished she went to sleep.

In the morning she yawned and stood, cracking her stiff joints, before walking out to hunt again.  
'This also helps me keep up my training,' she tiredly thought as she ran through the trees. She suddenly stopped. This wasn't familiar. She stood at the edge of the forest, looking out to a city. She stepped to the sidewalks and gazed in wonder of her surroundings. She was so entranced that she didn't watch where she was walking and bumped into someone.  
"Oh! Gomennasai!"  
"No problem. Are you ok?" She looked up to see a man in his early twenties with spiked up black hair and kind black eyes. She smiled and replied.  
"Oh I'm ok! Um are you Son Gohan by any chance?" The young man blinked a bit, stunned.  
"Why yes, that's me. Why though?" He then saw her smile.  
"Well I know that your a half saiyan."  
"Wha-what? What's a saiyan?"  
"Don't try that, I know you're a saiyan, or a half a one anyways." Gohan tugged her closer to the forest and stared at her in shock.  
"H-How?"  
"I'm a saiyan too! Well, like you, I'm only half though," she chuckled in a slightly high pitched tone. He blinked in surprise, so she continued.  
"Oh, and can you direct me to your father's house. I need to meet him if you don't mind." He shook himself out if his shock and nodded.  
"Can you fly?" She grinned and shot off the ground, hovering ten feet in the air. He joined her and they began flying.

-Gohan's POV-  
'She looks so familiar,' I mused to myself. A thought came to my mind.  
'No! That can't be possible!' We began descending to the ground once we reached my parents' house.

-normal POV-  
When their feet hit the ground, Gohan called for his parents and once they came out, the girl smiled.  
"Hello, I'm ____ and I'm a half saiyan!" Goku scratched his head.  
"I'm Goku. You look really familiar." She giggled.  
"You met my father before. And...uh...all four of you are my family..." She scratched her cheek sheepishly as they stared at her shocked. Goku barely got out a sentence though his shock.  
"B-But how?"  
"Y-You killed my father...I'm kinda glad you did. He was an idiot and a bastard." When they all still looked at you in shock and confusion, you facepalmed.  
"I'm Raditz's daughter!"  
"EH?! NANI?!"  
"Heh...yeah," she chuckled nervously until Chi Chi broke from her shock.  
"But...how? Goku killed him almost twenty years ago."  
"I was...on ice. If I hadn't been, I'd be about twenty one or so. I was released after Frieza's death by one of his men, who had kept me on a distant planet until word go to him that the lizard was dead. He let me go and, still in cryostasis, I landed on Earth seven years ago."

Everyone blinked, stunned until you sighed.  
"Just because I wasn't aging physically, doesn't mean my mind wasn't. I actually have the mental capacity of a twenty year old. Also if someone were to give me an IQ test they'd probably see that my grandfather's intelligence trait had passed on to me." Chi Chi stepped forward and up to you. You came to her waist, which was quite tall for a seven year old. She stooped down and looked into your big (e/c) eyes with her own onyx colored ones. She scooped you up and walked over to Goku.  
"Hmmmm...I can see the resemblance. Big, kind eyes, same jawline, same skin tone...." She trailed off when a brown tail unwrapped from your waist to wave in the air before curling around her arm.  
"....and the same tail! She's definitely saiyan." Goku finally opened his mouth.  
"We should see if Bulma can give her a check up and see who her mom was."

With that, _____ hopped up into the air and floated there. She waited for Goku to pick up Ch Chi and took off behind them to Capsule Corp. when they landed and walked inside,a blue haired woman came out.  
"I thought I heard you land...who's the girl?" She came peered around the man to see ____ dusting off her makeshift clothing made from bear hides. Bulma nearly stumbled when she took a step back.  
"T-That hair..."  
"Oh! Are you Bulma?" She asked maturely.  
"Uh...um yeah, and you are?"  
"I'm _____, a half saiyan."  
"We've found out that ____ is our family, being the daughter of Raditz," Gohan said as he picked up the other Demi-saiyan up. When he did a little boy scrambled in. He looked like a carbon copy of Goku when he was a child.  
"Daddy!" Goku caught his son when the boy came flying at him.  
"____, this is Goten, your other cousin. Goten, this is _____. She's your cousin since she's Raditz's daughter."

-your POV-  
You waved with a small smile, but Goten hid his face in his dad's shirt to hide from you. Your eyes softened and you looked away, your lips setting in a small, depressed frown. You wiggled out of Gohan's grasp and landed feet first on the metal floor, walking out.

-normal POV-  
"Goten! She was trying to be friendly!"Gohan frowned slightly.  
"She looked too much like the guy that killed Daddy. I was just afraid."  
"Go out and find her please," Goku said, setting him down to follow her outside.

-your POV-  
You kicked a small rock to the side as you thought to yourself. You sat down in the grass and formed an orb of dim green light in your palms. You tossed it back and forth between your hands before throwing it at a tree, searing the bark from it. He reacted like everyone else. Just because of your appearance, people were afraid of you. Just for the reason you had a tail, you were ignored and looked at with a cautious eye. You looked up when a small hand landed on your shoulder. The young boy stood there scratching the back of his head.  
"I-I'm sorry. It's-"  
"The hair?" You chuckled.  
"Yeah it looks too much like your Dad's. I just got scared." You chuckled and patted his back.  
"It's fine. I walked out like that cause all the other kids did that too, I just didn't want my own family to fear me." He grinned and glanced at the charred tree.  
"Woah!" It was your turn to be sheepish.

When you entered the building again, he was rambling on about how his brother, Gohan, defeated Cell and how Goku had died twice. He told you of the many other friends he had. Then came a boy named...Trunks.  
"He's got purple hair and is Mrs. Bulma's son." You blinked.  
"She looks so young, how does she have a son?" Said bluenette chuckled.  
"Oh ____, I'm not that young. Besides my son is about your age. Seven right?" You nod and she grips your hand with hers lightly, guiding you into a room with a small table. She picked you up and set you on the surface.  
"Wow, you're light." Gohan chuckled.  
"Yeah saiyans are like that. I was anyways." Bulma nodded and did many medical procedures.  
"Well, looks like your healthy and you have a high IQ level because of your stunted aging. Seems like even your KI is a higher volume than Gohan when he was born. Wait...it looks like your KI has a higher density than normal..."

Just then, a man with spiked up black hair and black eyes, wearing a blue spandex suit walked in.  
"Who has denser KI than norm- WHAT?!" You look up and gasp, jumping from the table and bowing.  
"Prince Vegeta."  
"_-_____...how are you so...young?" You grimace.  
"Frieza." Bulma rubbed her eyes.  
"Vegeta? You know her?"  
"Yes, I first met her mere months after she was born. Raditz was ecstatic about having a child. He never got to meet her though," the prince replied. You grumbled.  
"I actually don't regret not meeting my father. From the scanner recording, I'd say he was an idiot to think that Uncle Goku would ever kill a human. Though, I would like to meet Piccolo one day, he seems interesting." Suddenly, you heard a young boy coming down the halls.  
"Mom!" The boy had purple hair and teal eyes, this was Trunks. He jumped into Bulma's arms and looked out to who was there. When his eyes landed on you, his eyes went from observing to curious. He dropped down to the floor and came to stand in front of you.  
"Hi I'm Trunks! What's your name?" You looked up with a light blush dusting your cheeks.  
"_-_____."  
"I hope we can be friends _____!" Your eyes began to water and trails of salty water trailed down your face, as you hiccuped slightly. Looking to him with a hand over your mouth, you shakily breathed heavy breaths.  
"Thank you...Thank you so much. I've n-never h-had a fr-friend before."

When Trunks glanced upwards, he saw his father smile approvingly at his decision. He looked back down to you and, as you wiped away the rest of your tears, he pulled you outside by your wrist with Goten following. As he let your wrist go, you looked to him and smiled.  
"Just to let you know, I'm Goku's niece." Trunks faltered in his step.  
"S-so you're Goten's cousin?" You nod.  
"Yeah, I...uh...I'm Raditz's daughter. Please don't freak out!" He laughed.  
"Why would I? You've done nothing to hurt me." You grinned and played games with them until the sun went down, then you had a sleepover with both of them.

-ten years later-  
You stood at your locker, which was next to Trunk's, and waited. After a few minutes, said boy was running from his fangirls and you pulled him from the cloud of fans. You chuckled.  
"I'm always the one saving your ass..."  
'Probably cause I'm practically an outcast,' you thought to yourself.  
"Heh...yeah. So anyways, wanna train and hang today?" You shrug and nod.  
"Sure and probably help each other out with homework after." You walked down the halls, on your way out, when the bitchiest girl in school came around the corner. She was popular, so you couldn't do anything about it.  
"Hey, Trunks. Wanna come to my place tonight?" She tried to sound sultry.  
"Can't. I'm spending the day with ____."  
"What?! Why?! She's a loser! Completely unpopular!" She screeched, causing both of us to cover our sensitive ears. Once the ringing stopped, Trunks shot her a glare.  
"Now you listen here (bitchy girl name). I have known _____ for TEN YEARS. I'm not about to shatter that friendship. Not now. Not ever. You can go play 'Little Miss Priss' to someone else if you don't like my answer." He pulled you away from the girls and outside. You looked to him with big (e/c) eyes.  
"You didn't have to do that you know...I'm used to being ignored."  
"But you shouldn't be shunned. You're my friend..."  
"Yeah friend." You both had gone to a hiding place and shot into the sky.

~your POV~  
'Just friends...will I be more to him? Probably not...he's got so many girls to choose from, he'd never pick me,' you thought as the wind blew through your pulled back hair. Sighing, you picked up speed as he did and stopped at Capsule Corp. You put your bag and books in his room, while you pulled out a (f/c) training outfit that wouldn't restrict movement. You quickly changed and stepped outside, beginning to warm up. When you found the warm up to be enough, you stepped into the Gravity Room followed by Trunks. Setting the gravity to 50X, you did a few more warm ups then got into a stance. Trunks did the same and you both charged. You sent a punch at his face but he caught the fist and sent a roundhouse kick to your ribs. You jumped up and kicked off his chest, making him stumble back. Gathering a ball of light blue energy into his palm, Trunks threw the small disk of KI at you, but you dodged at the last minute, forming your own. The only difference was that yours was a forest green with a pulsating grayish glowing ring at the edges.  
"FOREST BLADE!" Once that left your throat, you threw it and it just barely managed to graze the purplette. Hissing in pain, he gripped the wound, but disappeared and reappeared behind you. You responded on pure instinct, catching his leg as it was sent for your head. You smirked and twisted your arm around his outstretched leg and used his body weight against him. Yanking back on the limb, you practically hurled him across the room and into the wall. He rebounded and knocked you off your feet, making you stumble for a few feet or so. This gave him the opportunity to knock you onto your back and place a foot on your stomach gently in the stereotypical display of victory.

-normal POV-  
Laughing, you pushed his foot off you and stood up.  
"Good spar Trunks. Let's go study." Though your laughter contained mirth it had and undertone of sorrow. The blue eyed boy grabbed your shoulder.  
"____? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" The male half saiyan shook his head and let go. You walked in to take a shower, Trunks on your heels. He stood outside the shower room, waiting for you to be finished. Inside, you peeled your training clothes off and stepped under the refreshing stream of the shower. Sighing, you thought back to how he could detect the small amount of sadness laced in your laugh today. What were you going to say to him? You then laid your head on the white tiled wall, silent tears leaking from your (e/c) eyes. Wiping your face, you finished and stepped out of the room. You wore a white tee shirt and grey shorts while your hair was left loose, going down to your calves. You were bullied for your unnatural hair since it was so long and strangely spiky. Sighing, you tapped Trunks.  
"Your turn. I'll meet you upstairs." When he nodded, you moved around him, moving silently through the hall. As you moved, your eyes were trained on your feet, hair falling into your face. When you brushed up against someone, you glanced over and saw flame spiked black hair. Turning slightly, you bowed to the shorter man in respect, not uttering a word.

As you turned to walk away, a gloved hand grabbed your shoulder. Turning back to Vegeta, you saw him give you a rare concerned look.  
"____, what's the matter." Looking up, your hair slid out of his view of your eyes. Many emotions swirled in them like whirlpools. His eyes seemed to soften, as he patted your back in the most comforting way he could.  
"My son is an idiot if he cannot see what is in front of him." Your eyes widened slightly and a choked whisper left your throat.  
"H-How?"  
"I can see it in your eyes ____. You've been known for your strong will. Seeing it shatter is difficult for me to process," the former prince replied. Nodding, you continued down the hall to the main room where Bulma sat. She could see the look in your eyes and scooted closer to wrap her arms around your shoulders.  
"My son being a blind moron again?" Your silence answered her question and she squeezed you tighter to her, running her fingers through your spiky hair. That was until Trunks stepped into the room, his blue eyes landing on you embracing his mother.  
"_____? Are you alright?" You pulled away from Bulma and nodded.  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine." You stood and walked to the door, a sigh falling from your lips.  
"I'm....gonna go for a fly..." Walking out the door, you made it to the yard and shot into the air. Soaring over the city, you felt someone following you and landed near the forest, looking at the spot nostalgically. The spot you'd found Gohan all those years ago.

The other presence landed next to you and the next thing you knew, you were pinned against a tree. Looking up, you spotted lavender hair and looked down as he spoke.  
"______, what's wrong?"  
"I'm fine." He sighed.  
"I may be an idiot...but I'm not stupid.*" You slipped under his arm and looked him dead in the eye.  
"I'm. Fine." Walking faster, you moved further into the woods that had been your home for seven years. You could hear him following you, as you neared a familiar cave. Stepping inside, you allowed a smile to grace your lips when you spotted a small bunch of wood ashes and a few animal bones scattered down the side. You lit up your hand with a small KI orb to light the inside of the cave with its soft (f/c) glow. Letting the light glide over the walls, you ran your other hand over some pictures and writings that were scrawled over them. You stopped when you found a picture of a little girl with waist length spiky (h/c) hair and a brown tail. You ten heard a voice speak to you.  
"This...was your home?"  
"Yes. For seven years." You felt him wrap his arms around your waist and turned around, laying your head on his chest.  
"_______, please tell me what's wrong," he tilted your chin up to look into his worried eyes. You looked away.  
"Why....did you want to be my friend ten years ago?" You saw him scratch the back of his head sheepishly.  
"I...kinda found you cute.....and you looked like you needed a friend."  
"Y-You thought I was cute?" He nodded and you wrapped your arms around him tighter. He saw the look in your eyes as you did so and saw one emotion. Love.

Tilting your chin up again, he sealed his lips to yours in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Your face exploded in a red blush as you hesitantly kiss back, tangling your fingers in his hair as he placed his hands on your hips, deepening the kiss. Silent confessions mingled in the air, as did the silent question and answer. Breaking from the embrace, you smirked at him, back to your old self.  
"Wanna spar again?" He chuckled.  
"Best. Girlfriend. EVER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Quote from iCarly


	2. I Don't Care (Adopted Son!Piccolo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love this onnnneeee

_A knock against the river rocks caught the attention of a young woman. She looked up, brushing her damp (h/c) hair from her face. It looked like a larger boulder had gotten caught upstream. She squeezed the water from her hair and made her way closer. The large rock turned out to be an egg. She ran her hand over the, slightly scuffed, white exterior. With all her strength, she was able to move it to the bank. As soon as she did, a crack formed on the surface, before a blast caused shards of eggshell to fly in every which way. Turning back, she found a baby inside. It had green skin, antennae, and was covered with a bluish-purple goo. She stared down in awe, as it opened its eyes. They looked so intelligent.  
“Hello, little one.” It looked up with a raise of his brow bone. She mumbled to herself with unsureness.  
“Um...are you a boy or a girl?” It made a face when she said girl.  
“So, you're a boy?” He nodded.  
“You're very intelligent for your age. This might be stretching it, but, can you speak?” He opened his mouth a little and made a couple movements with it.  
“A...A...I am Piccolo.” She jumped.  
“Woah! Uh...Piccolo...may I pick you up?” After a moment, he nodded and she lifted him out of the shell remnants. She set him near the river and gently cleaned the strings of slime from his body, before carrying him back to her home._

-Many years later-

The fighters were readying themselves for the tournament, Gohan donning his Saiyaman outfit. Then, a voice cut the air.

“PICCOLO (L/N) JUNIOR!”

Said Namekian turned on heel, instantly recognizing it. All the other, competing, Z Fighters turned as well. Standing before them was a woman barely in her forties. She had waist length (h/c) hair and large (e/c) eyes, which had grown wider at the sight of Piccolo. She wore a (f/c) yukata with a black and white dragon design winding around her entire body, a white ribbon tying her hair off at the nape of her neck, loosely. She came a little closer, stopping a few feet from the green skinned man.  
“I haven't seen you in so long…” He made he gap shorter, coming to about a foot away. His voice was soft.  
“It's been seventeen years…Ma.” Tears began to bubble in the corners of her eyes, as she crushed his midsection in her arms.  
“I missed you so much.” He crouched a little lower and wrapped his own arms around her back lightly, keeping his own strength in check.  
“I'm sorry I didn't come home more often. I...didn't think I could face you after what I've done.” She pulled back and held his face in her palms.  
“No matter what you do, you'll still be my little boy.” A purple blush crossed his face.  
“Ma…” She gave him a soft grin.  
“I may not be your actual mother, but-" His head snapped up.  
“I don't care.”  
“What?”  
“I don't care. You took care of me and taught me to fight for those three years. You let me come back and healed me after I fought Goku all those years ago. You are my mother in every sense of the word.” She relaxed again, another smile on her face, this one simple. 

“Mr. Piccolo?” He glanced back to see Gohan staring at them. He made sure any others, outside the group, had turned away. To any stragglers, a glare was all that was needed to get them to turn away. He sighed and turned to his student.  
“Ma, this is Gohan Son. He's my student. Gohan, this is _____ ______. She's my Ma.” He looked startled, but bowed politely to her, which she reciprocated.   
“Ah...I'm sorry, but…” She smiled softly.  
“I found Piccolo when he was still in his egg. He let me care for and raise him. He was the perfect son for a lonely woman living in the woods. In the short time I've reunited with him, I can see that he sees you as a close friend or, even, a son. And as such, you can think of me as a grandmother or a friend, whichever you prefer.” Her kind eyes showed many more years of wisdom than she looked to have lived. The half Saiyan looked surprised, before blushing lightly and scratching the back of his head, as he spoke softly.  
“I've never had a grandparent before...may I call you Nan?” She nodded softly.  
“Of course.” A man with a halo strode over, a large grin on his face, as he gave a three fingered salute.  
“Hello. I'm Goku.” ______ put her hands into her sleeves, bowing for a moment.  
“Konichiwa, Goku-san. I'm _____.” He smiled like a kid.  
“So, you're Piccolo’s mom?” She chuckled softly.  
“Yes, I'm his adoptive mother.” A scoff came from said man off to the side, as he mumbled just loud enough to hear.  
“Might as well be biological…” She gave a gentle smile, before turning back to the orange gi-ed fighter in front of her.  
“I assume you're dead, Goku-san? And Baba-sama brought you back?” He blinked in surprise.  
“Yes. How did you know?” She nodded towards the symbol on his gi.  
“That's the mark of the Turtle Hermit, Roshi. Roshi and I have history. You could even say we’re friends. I have met his sister on a couple occasions.” Everyone looked surprised. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly.  
“You...aren't human...are you, Goku-san? Neither is your acquaintance, right?” A wave of silence filled the area as three of them stared at her. Goku glanced in Vegeta’s direction. The shorter man looked conflicted, before sighing and nodding, his scowl never leaving his face.  
“She already knows, Kakarott. Might as well tell her.” Goku’s voice turned quiet.  
“Both Vegeta and I are aliens. Well...we’re Saiyans. Gohan’s a half and so is my younger son. Oh, and so is Vegeta's son. How could you tell?” 

She smiled.  
“I can sense KI. Human or Earthling KI feels the same, calm and thoroughly mixed. Your and Vegeta-san’s are more focused on enhancing strength, while Piccolo’s is based on speed, reflexes, and flexibility. Gohan’s has a balance of your KI, Goku-san, and that of you, Mrs.” She gestured to Chichi, who nodded.  
“He's my son as well. I'm Chichi.”  
“Ah, yes. Though you have the KI of a human, like me, yours has a slight sharpening at the edges. You must use your KI subconsciously to sharpen your senses. Gohan seems to have a mixture. Imagine his KI as sandpaper. It’s sharp, without being slicing, and strong, while also stinging. His KI is abrasive.” Piccolo stared in awe.  
“That's amazing, Ma…now I know how you could always find me, no matter where I was.” She chuckled, but started coughing harshly into her sleeve. As she collapsed to her knees, her adoptive son was immediately next to her, on one knee. She took a deep breath and placed a thin hand on his, which was on her shoulder.   
“I'm alright. My lungs have just gotten weaker over the years.” Piccolo held his hand out for her to use as leverage, which she took.  
“Please don't push yourself.” She pat his hand.  
“I'm fine. I'm fine. Thank you though.” Suddenly, the announcer called the alias he was using.

“MA JUNIOR AND SHIN PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!”

_____ smiled.  
“I'll be watching, Piccolo.” He grinned back, giving her a glimpse of his, slightly longer than human, canines.  
“I'll try to make you proud, Ma.”  
“You already have, my son.”


End file.
